


Creative title here sure

by orphan_account



Series: Shit ship requests [3]
Category: Undertale
Genre: ;) winks of fear, Based on promt I saw on tumblr, Human AU, I wrote this because I'm starting to ship it, M/M, Well if I don't post them he will, my brother found my stash of fanfics help, still a request tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can't think of names, have some ships</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creative title here sure

**Author's Note:**

> ;3
> 
> Anyway based on this prompt,  
> "Imagine your OTP as rebellious teenagers causing trouble."
> 
>  
> 
> Also, they're already dating in this chapter because they can

Sans had just gotten done setting up his newest prank, this would probably get him sent to the principal's office, has he had gotten pranks banned. He didn't care. Sans was pulling the prank on the most popular kid at school, Mettaton. Knowing that Mettaton had a crush on Papyrus, Sans' brother, he'd thought of a way to get Metta to fall for it. He knew just the way. He'd brought Papyrus into this, probably going to get him in trouble as well. Sans didn't care, he just hated Mettaton. A lot. By the time that he could pull the prank, he and his brother were sent the principal's office. Just his luck, he cared now because he really wanted to pull that prank, but he thought he'd try again another time. However, just his luck as he had gotten suspended. Not Papyrus though, because he's "too innocent" as the headmaster said. That wasn't the case. Sans then remembered that his boyfriend, Grillby, wasn't suspended and quickly shot him a text asking if he could continue the prank. Grillbz replied back with a quick "sure". Sans was grinning, knowing that soon Mettaton would be getting pranked. Not by him as he had hoped, but it was still good knowing he was going to be. Then just for proof, Sans texted Grillbz again with "when it happens send me pics" he was met with a "will do". Sans was grinning wider then ever. However, Sans would have to deal with his dad when he got home. Oh boy would that be fun. It's not the first time he's been suspended, more like the 12th or 13th time, but oh boy was his dad angry when he got home. After a while of Sans laying on his bed, he got a text. "Mettabitch is about to walk into it." Sans grinned at this, knowing full well what was going to happen. Then 1 minute later he got 4 photos for it. "Just as planned." He muttered under his breath. Then Grillby sent him a text saying "mettabitch called for his teacher I'm probably going to get suspended". Oh right. He forgot that Mettabitch always had contact with his teachers. Well at least it happened. Grillby managed to slip away unnoticed, and texted Sans that. Of course naturally, because it was 6th hour someone else would be getting pranked, as Grillby normally did his during 6th. Sans, knowing this decided to tell Grillby his ultimate plan into getting Mettabitch suspended. After he had told him the plan, Grillby decided not to go to his 6th period class and decided to start setting up, he'd have 40 minutes until the classes were out. So he knew where Mettabitch was because they shared the same class, Grillby set it up so it'd look like Metta did it. He'd then walked into class, telling his teacher that he had to talk to the last one and quickly got filled in with the information. No one, other than himself and Sans, knew he had been the one pulling pranks when Sans was suspended. Now he'd just have to wait another 30 minutes before class was over. Great. After class was over, everyone was sup-prized to see a prank that looked like Mettaton did it. Even Grillby acted. Then Mettaton was sent to the principal's office. And as it turned out, Mettabitch was suspended. Then eventually, Mettaton found out that it was Grillby that had gotten him suspended, from a social media post that Sans had posted. Mettaton knew who it was because Sans had mentioned that it was Sans' boyfriend. Oh boy had he forgotten that Mettaton knew who it was, through Alphys who had heard it from Undyne who had heard it from Papyrus. Oh well, at least his reputation wasn't down.

**Author's Note:**

> This is bad I know it's 4AM? 5AM? I just.. I spent an hour on this.


End file.
